Minecraft Fan Fiction Wiki:Rights Policy
User rights are specific permissions that can be granted to different users in a specific group. Every group of users have a set of rules to follow. No matter the rights a user has, they must not break any of the policies, in which can result in their rights being temporarily/permanetly revoked. The system of warnings, rights removal and blocks works in the same fashion as the Community Guidelines. For Chatmods, Chat Policy must be followed as well. All the rights are to follow the other policies, no matter the user group they're in. The rules for each user group are below: Rollback Rollback are users who can revert an infinite in-a-row chain of edits from another user. Their rights are mainly used to revert spam, vandalism or other kinds of non good-faith edits. Rules What you SHOULD do *Use the rollback feature to revert spam, vandalism and profanity. What you SHOULDN'T do *Do not rollback good-faith edits without a good reason to Chatmod Chatmods (or Chat Moderators) are users who have been granted rights, mainly to moderate the . They have the ability to kick, or ban a user from chat. The ban period is decided by the Chatmod who bans the specific user. Chatmods are to be recognized with their http://images.wikia.com/minecraftfanfiction/images/6/6b/Chatmod-icon.png symbol next to their names on chat. Rules What you SHOULD do *Kick/ban a user from chat when they break the Chat Policy. What you SHOULDN'T do *Do not kick or ban a user from chat without a reason. This is considered power abuse, and can result in the rights being revoked. If the user was accidently/ or wanted to be banned/kicked, then the Chatmod won't receive a warning. If a user was banned for no reason, then the ban will be undo'd. Administrator Administrators (more commonly referred to as admins) are the Wiki's operators. They have are trusted users who have access to almost every feature the Wiki, can edit protected pages, change a page's protection level, block users, delete/restore pages, have access to Special:ThemeDesigner, WikiaLabs, and can edit MediaWiki pages. They can also grant/revoke the chatmod right to/from other users. :Note: Administrators also have all rollback and chatmod privileges Rules What you SHOULD do *Follow all the rules for the previous rights *Delete spam pages *Revert spam, vandalism and profanity *Block users who make bad-faith edits *Promote trusted and active users on chat to chatmods (but not too many, there shouldn't be more than 8, and an admin should only promote 1 or 2 at a time.) *Revoke the rights of chatmods who abuse their powers. *Report or block rollbacks who abuse their powers to Bureaucrats. What you SHOULDN'T do *Do not block a person for no reason. *Do not abuse your powers *Do not delete a page for no reason *Do not add new features to the wiki, remove or change others before asking the community *Do not make bad-faith changes to the policies, or if they are good-faith, ask the community if the change is big *Do not remove a chatmod's rights for no reason Bureaucrat Bureaucrats have the same privileges as administrators, but they can grant/revoke any right (including admin and rollback). They can also grant, but not revoke the bureaucrat right to others, but they can revoke their own. Rules What you SHOULD do *Follow the admin rules: Check the admin section above *Give rights to trusted and experienced users, and revoke when needed What you SHOULDN't do *Break the admin rules: Check the admin section above *Give rights to non-trusted users, or users without experience